


you are the light on the longest night of the year

by gumamela



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ryujin is very much in love, Ryujin is very romantic, Winter Solstice, inspired by ryeji's 2tzy's episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumamela/pseuds/gumamela
Summary: Yeji lights a fiery path to Ryujin's heart. During the longest of nights, Yeji reminds Ryujin there will always be brighter tomorrows
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	you are the light on the longest night of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ryujin's beautiful poem for Yeji on the Ryeji 2tzy episode. Just something short and sweet.

"You've got the characteristics of my favourite season."  
\- Ryujin to Yeji 

In the midst of an unforgiving winter day, I find solace in the stillness a cold day brings. The night approaches, shades of blue and purple painting the sky as the sun sets to say goodbye. Many would grumble, swearing at the unmerciful harsh of winter air as it pierces their skin despite cocooned in furry coats and thick scarves around their necks. Even as the snow falls beautifully on the ground, plenty would curse at its despicable aftermath of slushy roads and slippery sidewalks. But I don’t mind it at all.

Tonight, I welcome the longest night of the year. The severity of the cold is stashed away at the back of my head when I’m surrounded by warmth the moment I walk in - warmth of orange light that emanates from every corner of the room. That when I’m with her, I’m reminded of peace and comfort with a single smile. 

Darkness blankets the sky but there is a sliver of the moon behind angry clouds, a speck of light that reminds you of hope, of that she is to me. She sits by the window, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and smiles as the snow gracefully falls from the sky and lands atop the cotton-like pile on the window sill. She is the loveliest in winter, skin smooth and pale against the moonlight. Cold as it may be, I only need to walk one, two, three steps to wrap my arms around her and feel the warmth she brings. 

“Cold?” She asks me and I shake my head, burying my face in her nest of hair. 

“Not when I’m with you,” I answer. 

“Well, I am,” she playfully says and I wrap my arms and my legs tighter around her, locking her in an embrace. “Better,” she chuckles as she finally relaxes in my hold. 

“My favourite,” I whisper.

“Me?” 

“No, Yeji, me,” I tease and she tries to wiggle out of my embrace but I hold her still, laughing. “Of course, you. You have all the characteristics of my favourite season. Though your stares may be icy, you bring warmth during the coldest days, joy during the darkest times, and light during the longest night of the year.” 

“Since when did you get so corny, Ryujin?” She asks as she grabs a hold of my hand, fingers playing with mine. And then she intertwines them, bringing it to her lips to plant the gentlest of kisses on each finger. It is moments like this when I feel an overwhelming sense of devotion for this woman that the light thrumming in my heart becomes thunderous and deafening. But a welcome feeling, nonetheless. 

“Since I met you, isn’t that obvious?” She breaks away from the warmth we have built together and I let her, as she turns her body to look at me. There’s softness in her eyes I can’t explain, something even magical that even the brightest galaxies can’t measure up. All I feel is a burst of wondrous love that trickles down from the top of my head and down to the tips of my toes. And it’s not an exaggeration when I say that she lights a fire in my chest when her lips find mine.

“You’re impossible,” she whispers, pulling away, her ghost of a kiss still lingering on my lips. 

Where there is darkness, there is Yeji. Black and pitch black the world brings, it’s not a coincidence that the darkest of days, there is comfort in the seasons of light she brings to my life. Even on the longest night of the year, I am reminded that tomorrow brings light in the earliest of mornings, of hope and solemnity, and there is light that burns brighter still everyday. Yeji reminds me that even shorter days will one day lead to longer days in spring, where there is birth to new beginnings.

“Does it make you love me less?” I tease again.

“Never,” she says, eyes fluttering close as she leans in again, lashes dusting softly against my skin as she presses kisses on my forehead, on my nose, on each side of my cheeks, and finally, my lips, where it longs to taste the sweetness of her love. “I love you always,” she says, her warm breath chilling the very core of my being.

Yeji is many things in one beautiful vessel and I love every part that makes up those things. Stronger everyday, until the sun hits the horizon again and the light burns brighter in the longest of days, my love for her is everlong.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I've been in a writing rut and Ryujin really inspired me so hopefully I can get my groove back and finish my unfinished stories hehe 
> 
> I posted this on Twitter already and I really liked it so I thought I would post it here as well
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @/flowerforryu


End file.
